In the operation of fire-fighting equipment, it is desirable to have available a nozzle for use with a non-aspirating liquid that is capable of operating with a selected one of two considerably different flow rates, while at the same time allowing a selection between a spray and a solid stream of fluid. Because of the extreme flow rates and the forces that are used in fire-fighting, the normal methods of controlling these factors in applications (such as are used in a garden hose and the like) are not appropriate. In the past, nozzles that are capable of these necessary functions have been expensive to manufacture. Also, they have been quite complicated and, therefore, liable to become broken or out of adjustment. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art device have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a nozzle capable of operating at two distinct flow rates and with two modes of spray quality.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a multiple function nozzle which is simple and rugged in construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nozzle which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a nozzle that gives a wide range of control of flow rate without introducing a large amount of resistance to flow.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.